The Secret Life Of The Kaulitz Twin
by The Dark Narcissus
Summary: Bill Kaulitz from tokio hotel the sweet humble rockstar is secretly a sadistic evil heartless vampire who gets his first pet and that unlucky girl will suffer Bill's eagerness to harm her, will she survive? will Tom help her? rated M for sex and language
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Life of the Kaulitz Twin:

On the red carpet;

I smiled as the fans went crazy, screaming with hysterical joy, I signed photos, smiled for pictures, and I answered questions politely as I waved for the fans and gave them one of my infamous goofy fake smiles. God I hate those tiny miserable, mortal creatures, each and every one of them, as insignificant as the other.

I looked at one, and she was wearing a dress that barely covered the quarter of her body, I wanted to drink her dry so badly, but I think Tom noticed, when he pulled me by my arm and whispered quietly;

-Dude? What are you doing? You look like you're going to kill her, _don't fuck this up _okay?

-Yeah sure…whatever.

And there she comes, another brainless interviewer;

-Hey Bill and Tom? How are you going to celebrate your 18th birthday?

I sighed because I had to answer this question over ten times today!

-It will be just close friends and family and we'll have some fun….

-There will be strippers! Came Tom's indecent comment, and I laughed as I gave him a look, we were both looking forward to the celebration today, even though it's not similar to the way Humans celebrate, we liked it better because it was special.

…………………..

Later that night,

This was it, I sighed as my servant was putting a purple cape over my shoulders, after all I wasn't just a normal vampire, me and Tom were royalty, I smiled at the handsome man staring back at me in the mirror, god I'm so pretty!

-No you're not, remember, you're just plain ugly compared to me!

Ugh, I hate when Tom reads my thoughts.

-We're identical stupid! But you look pretty too.

I winked at him; I loved my twin so much!

-So do you have any idea what we'll be getting this Birthday?

Tom was smiling as he ogled a female servant in the hall.

-Pets.

-No shit really?

-Yep, I know some people. And he smiled mischievously.

I was so excited at the idea of getting my own pet; I loved the idea that I'll own her, and be able to do whatever I want to her.

-Are they hot?

-I heard so, but they're new.

-Huh? The fuck you mean they're new?

-They aren't submissive.

-Ha! Well that's not a problem!

-Bill please don't kill your pet, the poor girl needs some time.

-Well the "poor girl" should know how to respect her masters and please him.

-If only the fans knew you were a sadistic sick vampire that enjoys torturing his sex partners.

I laughed at the description, when I saw Scott walks in, and kneel.

-Masters, the celebration is about to begin, and your father wants you to join him.

-Alright we'll be down in a minute.

I looked at Tom grinning….

-Ready to become a king?

-I can't believe I'm sharing this shit with you.

-Awww I love you too Tommi. I laughed, as I walked down, to see all the people, they were talking in pleasure, and dancing in harmony, but when they noticed us, all activities came to a halt, and I heard…royal music.

-Me and Tom, descended the stairs, and took our place next to our parents, dad looked happy, oh so happy.

-You're finally eighteen boys!

-Yeah, that's 300 in Human's years!

And the random laughs came from all over the table, Georg was one cool guy, even though he wasn't royalty, but damn he should've been, I mean the guy is hilarious!

-Hey guys can I talk to you in private?

-Sure.

We walked to an isolated corner in the hall, and took our drinks with us.

-So Georg do you know for sure?

-Um what the hell are you two talking about?

Sometimes, Tom and Georg did things behind my back, and it pissed me off, I looked at the crowed, and saw Gustav, drinking a glass of blood, while dancing with his pet.

-I know some people who got you your presents Bill.

Damn Georg sure knew some things!

-Oh really? Tell us all about them!

-I'm sorry guys but they won't act like lovers, not tonight at least, you'll have to rape them I guess!

-What? But I thought pets are trained.

-Not really, they're kidnapped and given but never trained, I had to rape Rebecca so many times before she stopped resisting, and now she enjoys it.

-Raping mine won't be a problem I guess.

-Bill! Dad will be very disappointed if your pet died right away, be nice please? She's just a human!

-Whatever.

-Hey there's a band called Rammstein and they're topping us on the charts.

How random can Georg be?

-I have a solution, I can eat them! I smiled at my suggestion, but obviously Tom and Georg didn't like it.

………………..

After the ceremony of crowning me and Tom, we went to our rooms, my pet will probably be there, I was excited, before saying goodnight Tom whispered to me,

-Don't fuck the life out of her okay? I heard they're pretty young.

-My type! I grinned joking.

-Be nice. He smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

-Goodnight _baby _brother!

I rolled my eyes because I never acknowledged him as an "older" brother.

I sighed as I went into my room, before entering it I could hear quite whimpers of fear, I smiled.

I opened the door and saw her, god she was beautiful.

She was really young, about fifteen human year, with long jet black hair, and wide eyes, just as dark as her hair, she had a very white complexion, a small figure, but she was curvy, she was wearing a lacy sexy night dress "or probably was forced to wear it" and she was handcuffed to the bed by her slim wrists, I smiled at the blue ribbon around her body, with a bow and a birthday card, she was my birthday present.

I smiled at how terrorized she looked, with every step I took, her eyes would widen with fear.

-Hello pet!

I tore away the ribbon, and read the card, "Have fun with her, I hope you'll be able to get her into submission without hurting her."

Sincerely

Dad.

I turned my attention back to the pet; she held her knees and elbows so close to her chest, in a protective position, I smiled at her helplessness.

-Hello dear, I think you know who I am yeah?

I'm you're master.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Life of the Kaulitz Twin

I grabbed the keys on my nightstand, to open her handcuffs, but just when I released her hands, she jumped off the bed, probably trying to run away.

I almost laughed, as I grabbed her delicate waist, and threw her back on the bed.

I climbed over her, and I fixed her wrists over her head with one hand, and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me with the other. She tried to kick me off of her but I placed my knees on her thighs, forcing a lot of my weight over her, so she couldn't possibly move.

-You don't seem to get the rules slave, I am a vampire.

And I flashed her my fangs, and saw her eyes widen and her mouth was open in shock.

-This is a vampire mansion, here everything goes this way, humans are slaves, half blooded vampires are servants, and full blooded vampires are masters, if you didn't get it yet, you're my sex slave, my pet.

-NO!

I seized a handful of her hair, and pulled her toward the window and opened the curtains.

-Do you see her?

I pointed out at another slave outside. She was tied to a stake and getting lashed so hard, that she's all covered with blood now. That was Jean, a slave that decided a week ago, to be funny and stab her master, but when she realized that vampires don't die, she was punished, and every Saturday she'll be lashed like that.

-She is a slave just like you; her master wasn't pleased with her, so he decided to punish her.

I saw her teary eyes roam in fear over the tortured human outside the window.

-And guess what, I don't even need a reason to kill you, whenever I felt like it, I'll punish you without a reason, so If I was you, I'd do my best to please my master. Do you want me to punish you slave?

I tugged on her hair, as she shook her head in refusal…

-P…Please don't…

-Please don't?!

-**Please don't master!**

She screamed in my face and she fell to the floor crying

I finally got her to understand how things went here, time to have some fun.

-Undress. She looked up at me in surprise, obviously not wanting to, but the far away cries of Jean were enough motivation for her. I watched her with amusement as she got up standing next to me, looking short compared to me, her trembling hand went over her back, and she stretched to pull down the zipper, and once it was open, her dress fell to the floor, leaving nothing but naked small vulnerable beautifully weak body.

_All mine._

-Lay down…slave.

And she dragged her feet in spite of her dignity, and laid on the bed, her eyes locked on mine, probably too afraid to blink.

I kicked off my boots, and took my place on top of her, I started a gentle kiss, but there was something in her cotton-like lips that made me wanna bite down on them……..which I did.

She gave a throaty scream; trying her best to move me away…._pet didn't learn her lesson yet_. I swallowed some of the blood from her lips then I grabbed her hair, and tossed her across the room, she fell on a glass vase, and broke it, I watched as the human started crying and picking up pieces of glass off her flesh. When she was done, she was covered in sweat, tears, and blood. I moved toward her and threw her on the floor, pinning her limbs with my own, and taking control of the situation.

I took my index finger and ran it on her chin, shoulders, breasts, and I stopped at her nipples, I used my five claw-like nails and dragged them over her left breast as I squeezed, she shot her eyes and whimpered, I smiled, and squeezed harder…

-Open your eyes pet.

And a pair of dark teary eyes opened looking at me in fear, weakness, and maybe even hatred.

-Take off my shirt.

I released her hand from my grasp, but pinned her shoulders to the floor instead. She started unbuttoning my shirt, then she slid it off my shoulders, and I took her hands and pinned them down again, I kissed her, thrusting my tongue inside her throat, feeling her gagging, but not fighting anymore. All the sudden I heard somebody moaning like a whore from the next room, gross! Tom has probably made his human fall in love with him…or his dick.

I grabbed my slave's arm, and dragged her across the room tossing her on the bed, where she curled into a ball, I handcuffed her hands back in the same position she was in before I enter the room.

When I made sure she was secured, I unbuckled my belt and took off my pants and underwear, and I was left with the locket with Tom's picture, and a huge erection, that frightened my slave.

I Kneeled in front of her on the bed, with my dick in her face.

-Suck it slave.

She closed her eyes in shame, as she brought her lips closer, and took the head in her small mouth, and began sucking; I grabbed her hair as a moaned.

-Harder bitch!

And she obeyed me, moving her head in rhythm. Soon I was ready, so I pulled away from her mouth but managed to spill some cum on her face, I smiled.

-Lick it.

And she licked it slowly, swallowing with closed eyes. I dragged her so she was lying on her back, I parted her legs and heard her gasp, not like I care or anything, I crawled over her because I wanted to see her reaction.

-Close your eyes and you'll get punished.

She nodded in fear.

I placed the head of my dick on her wet entrance, and adjusted myself, few seconds later, I thrust in my full length and her eyes widened as she shrieked in pain. The feeling of her walls breaking from the pressure, send shivers of pleasure down my spine, as I licked her breast, and now she was finally crying. I thrust harder when I felt her blood leaking out her vagina. And she cried louder this time. I stopped for a second and pulled most of my length out, and I heard her breathe rapidly, and I thrust harder and stronger than before, and her chest heaved with a long gasp, followed by a cry of agony, she tugged at her handcuffs, curled her toes, hit her head back on the pillow, and she closed her eyes!

-You'll regret closing your eyes pet.

She opened them really quick, and I thrust in again and again not caring about her, each time my pelvic bone almost breaks her, and my whole weight over her, preventing her from breathing properly, she was screaming, and crying, and I was enjoying this to the max. All the sudden I felt myself releasing semen inside her, and we both moaned.

I opened the handcuffs and her hands fell numbly on the pillow, I looked at her, and she was now covered with blood, cum, our sweat, and all was mixed with thick strands of hair, I pulled her head by her hair, and saw her exhausted, tortured, teary eyes, looking dully at me.

-You closed your eyes slave, you disobeyed me.

And her look didn't change, I freed her hands and pulled her to the wall, pinning her with shackles so she was facing the wall, turning her bare back to me, I went to under my bed, and pulled a box from there, I picked up a small whip, nothing that'll kill her, just for Tom and dad's sake.

I walked toward her, she didn't know what's happening, she was facing the wall, and I whipped her with medium strength.

-You shouldn't disobey me slave.

I wiped her again, forming red lines on her back, and I saw blood trailing down her back. She was crying again, but she looked way too weak to resist or protest on anything.

I whipped her again, and heard her sniff, and cry quietly.

After the tenth whip, her weight was being held by the shackles on the wall. I unlocked her shackles and held her exhausted body, and placed her gently over the bed.

I lied beside her and watched, as my slave slept, a deep deep sleep.

So dear slaves readers I hope you're enjoying this, I know you probably hate the unusual idea of a "mean" Bill and a "sweet" Tom, but I just decided to go different this time, so now that you've read this, do me a favor and send me a review, I'd love to hear your suggestions and ideas about this story.

Yours truly

Merna.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Life of the Kaulitz Twin

It was almost morning, I went to the shower, and felt the steamy water washing away the sperm, blood, and sweat. After shower I got dressed up, and put on my daily make up, I was too lazy to do my hair, so I pulled on a beanie.

I went in and saw her, she was asleep, how dare she?

I went back to the bathroom and filled the tub with freezing water, and I grabbed a handful of her hair, and dragged her violated naked body across the room, and into the bathroom, I lifted her small figure and threw her into the bathtub, she shivered as the cold water made a violent contact with her wounds, her lips started to quiver, and her skin gained a light bluish color, she tried to get up, but I grabbed her head and pushed it under the water, I looked at the bubbles and her hair, she started to resist, after a while of infertile resistance, she became weaker, but then I knew Tom was in my room…to ruin my fun.

-Fuck! Bill you'll kill her, get her up! Stupid!

He pulled my hand away, and her head came up quickly, as she inhaled deeply. Tom lifted her and went in my room, when I followed I saw him wrapping a towel around her and turning on the heat.

-Tom! She's mine!

-Bill! She's not a toy!

-She's a slave, there's not much of a difference.

-Shut up and come on, I'm starving.

So we went downstairs for the "royal" breakfast. We grabbed our plates and coffee, and went for the balcony to eat alone and talk about our busy pervious night. I noticed Tom smiling in triumph, so I had to ask him,

-How was your pet?

He chuckled on his toast, as he swallowed some water, and proceeded to tell me.

-She turned out to be a Tokio hotel fan! I told her she will be living with me forever and that I'm a king vampire, and she looked happier than Georg with a hair cream. And when I told her that we'll be having sex forever…

And he chuckled over a piece of bread.

-damn she was good……..what about yours bro?

I sighed and smiled sadistically

-I got what I wanted!

-And how did you do that?

-I tied her up, I beat her up, and I showed her some pain.

He sighed and looked at me.

-Bill, were you going to kill her this morning?

-Nah, maybe just get her to pass out, I woke up and she was still asleep! She deserved to be punished.

-Bill! You never sleep! You're a fucking vampire! Beside she had a rough night, she should get some rest! She _is_ a human!

I rolled my eyes and jumped into Tom's lap, and nuzzled under his neck.

-You sure you're not gay bro?

I smacked him on the head and got off of him.

-Shut up!

He just smiled and laid back on his chair. I looked at my watch, and it was only nine, so I asked Tom for the schedule.

-What do we have today?

-Not much, we have an interview with Catherin at three.

-Wait, which Catherin?

-The one you almost bit once, but then pretended to whisper something to her.

-Yeah I couldn't control myself, maybe I should drink before the interview.

-Maybe you should.

And I made my way to my room, but before getting to it, I saw Scott panting, obviously he had something interesting to say, and was running to get here.

-What is it?

-I caught your pet sneaking outside your room master; I think she was trying to run away, did your majesty forget to handcuff her?

-Yea, I forgot, thank you Scott, I'll punish her myself.

I went to my room and saw her tied by the foot of the bed, and gagged by one of the sheets. I walked over to her and ran a finger over her arm.

-Are you playing superhero? Did you forget your position here?

And I smacked her hard. She winced at the sudden sharp pain. And I moved her hair away from her shoulder, to reveal a pale neck, I needed to drink, this might be the convenient punishment.

And I sunk my teeth into her pale flesh, I heard her gasp, then she was getting numb, as if I was injecting her, with a dope, I sucked, her sweet blood, tasted just like everyone else's. I drank, and I drank, and I drank, after a while, I realized that she might die, and remembered how fragile humans are. So I let go, I looked at her, and she didn't have the strength to open her eyes, she was now paler than ever, looking like a corpse was not normal. Not for humans.

I opened the handcuffs, and threw her on my bed, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a striped hoodie, and lots of rings, I put on some extra makeup, and decided to get downstairs, but before I go, I locked my room. I headed to Tom's room, and saw him flirting with his pet; I could never understand how one can have a romantic relationship with a mortal.

-Hey Tom, what do you say we go shopping, then go somewhere to eat, and then head to the interview, the whole band together?

-Sounds good to me.

-Cool.

I went to the end of the corridor, and saw Scott there.

-Tell Georg and Gustav that we'll go shopping, lunch, interview, and they should be ready in fifteen minute.

-Yes master.

And he ran away.

At the mall;

Ugly, too big, too colorful, too skimpy, why do we have to shop here?

I sighed as I dug through the piles of T-shirts, and after a while, I saw a really cool looking black jacket, it had a silver skull on the back, and it looked awesome, so I bought it. Tom got himself yet another hat, and another guitar.

Georg is such a whore; he bought a bikini for himself as a joke! We laughed a lot, after buying lots of things, including gallons of coffee, we were hungry.

At the restaurant;

We ordered our food, Tom took the Pasta, Gustav ordered lean steak, and Georg ordered salad, to prove he doesn't eat like a pig. I ordered chicken breast, with chili sauce, and we ate, but occasionally we threw food at Georg.

-What time is it?

-Two thirty! Shit we better hurry!

We paid, and drove quickly to the RTL studio, after they put some fresh makeup on me, we went on with the interviews, and the worst questions were unbelievable….

-So Tom when was the last time you had sex?

What the fuck? What kind of question is that? I admired Tom for smiling instead of killing that bitch.

-Yesterday! And he gave his whorish smile, flirting with anything that comes with a hole!

She **giggled!** Cheap ass bitch….

After much time of continuous flirting with Tom it was obviously _my_ turn…

-What about you Bill are you still single?

-Yes, I'm looking for true love, and because of Tokio hotel's busy schedule, I don't think it is possible for me to have a girlfriend at the moment, and I'm not into one night stands, Georg on the other hand, can satisfy himself by some pictures of Tom's little friend.

And I heard them all laugh, well I had to keep my cool around humans, it was an old damn bet Tom and I made. After thirty minute of pointless questions, we were finally free to go.

When we got back to the mansion, we saw the abnormal disturbance and tension, I hurried to dad's office, and when I walked in he was on the phone, I sat on a chair and waited till he finished.

-Bill? I'm very disappointed in you.

-What? Why? What happened?

-Bill! Your pet ran out the property, you obviously abused her!

-She did what?

-She ran away, but we'll find her by six p.m and she'll be punished fairly, yet you have to understand that I don't blame her for escaping, Scott told me that she was covered with bruises and her own blood, Bill if you want your pet to be submissive, make her appreciate the pain she gets from you, not loath you!

I just shook my head in anger! How dare she run?

-I'll make sure she'll be punished severely.

-Bill! That's not enough! Show your pet some love every now and then okay? Learn from Tom for god's sake! If you can't handle a slave how will you rule as a king?

-I have Tom with me. I mumbled.

-Son, I hope this will be the last time for you to lose control on a slave.

-Yes sir.

And just when I was walking out the door I saw Tom, coming…

-Bill!

-What?

-They found her.

-Gather up everyone in the mansion, bitch will regret this for the rest of her life.

Well, there you have it, thank you all for reading, the next chapter will be **sick**, so don't forget to read and review.

Merna.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Life of the Kaulitz Twin;

-Bill, would you come in?

I heard my father call, in a calm yet not so friendly tone, when I entered his office, I found him reading in a big dusty book, it was probably a book of our ancestors.

-Bill, you do realize that the last time a pet ran away was years before you were born? You failed at maintaining a slave, and you're to be a king.

I didn't know how to answer, so I just stared out the window, with rage rising in my heart, for the disgrace that my pet has brought to me.

-I shall make sure that she is severely punished, so that all the slaves will learn from her mistake.

I clenched my teeth as I said that, but he didn't seem impressed by my anger, perhaps anger does not work?

I heard the king sigh, as he closed the worn out book.

_Son, this isn't how things work, running away is a crime In the vampire world, there are rules that determine the punishment, but first the master of the disloyal slave shall spare the slave's life, so the slave would get punished, according to the laws. Or else you shall end her life the way you please, so what will you do?

I looked around a bit, thinking; I couldn't make up my mind, so I decided to ask Tom.

-I'll be right back….

I hurried to Tom's room, when I walked in, there was only his skimpy pet, who started giggling the moment she saw me, I noticed the chock chain on her neck, and it was loose, so I figured out, that she **wants** to be a slave, this is how a master breaks his pet….god I'm such an idiot.

-Where's Tom?

-He was in the main lobby master.

I left his room, and rushed my way to the main lobby, when I saw Tom talking to some servants.

-Did they bring her back to the mansion yet?

-No, but they'll be here in two hours.

-Tom, dad says I have two choices, either kill her, or punish her according to the laws…what should I do?

-Bill! She's your slave, it's your call!

-But I don't know! Come on, if you were me what will you do?

-If she's hot, I'll keep her!

I laughed at Tom's mischievous smirk, and after thinking about it…I decided to break her into submission, and that won't happen if she was dead.

I ran back to dad's office, and knocked, when I heard him gesturing for me to enter, I walked inside in a hurry.

-So? Have you decided her fate?

-Yes your majesty……she shall live.

I saw him smile, as he stood up and walked toward me, and petted my head.

-Good decision son, you won't regret it.

I smiled and hugged him, but this happiness did not match the wrath I held in my heart for that slave….

-Oh and by the way Bill, what was her name?

I was shocked by that question, I never asked her about it.

-I don't know.

-I expected that, if you're going to keep her, know her name, or give her one.

-Yes sir….

And I walked out, I walked up to my room, and opened the window, I saw Scott walking in, and kneeling before me…

-Master, the slave is here, and the punishment ceremony will take place in a bit, would you like to go down and get a better view?

I sighed as I looked at the gathering crowed outside around the stake, I turned my back to Scott,

-No Scott, I'll watch it from here.

I turned back to watch him nod and leave the room, while Tom entered at the same time…

-Hey, you won't go down?

I shook my head and crossed my arms, I saw the crowd getting quite, and I heard a far away shouts.

Tom came from behind, and looked from over my shoulder and out the window.

-Glad you let her live baby bro; I might want to borrow her…..if you don't mind of course.

I snorted at his silliness when a piercing shriek interrupted, I snapped my head to look outside, and I saw her, wearing a white dress, and two servants were dragging her to the stake, while another was grabbing a huge scary looking bullwhip, she was fighting, but two vampires are infinitely stronger than a human, they lifted her up, and tied her wrists to the top of the stake, and her back was facing the crowd, while her feet were flailing in the air, one of the vamps tore up her dress, baring her back, I couldn't see her back, she was facing me, I could've sworn she saw me.

After a while a vampire stood up from among the crowd with one of the big laws books, he proceeded to read, I heard him clearly;

"If a slave escaped the property, or exited **it** without its master's permission, it shall be lashed one hundred and fifty time, publicly, in case its master decided that it doesn't deserve to live, the slave shall be killed by its master, if the slave's master decided it deserves more punishment than the regular, it will be done according to the master's wishes."

He closed the book and looked at me; I nodded and felt Tom squeezing my shoulder assuring.

The two vampires that were holding bullwhips walked closer to her, and they whipped her, it was so harsh, I heard the crowd gasp, and heard her cry out in pain, I have to admit it was rather entertaining to see her reaction, I heard a man count as they whipped her again and I couldn't help but to smile devilishly.

I glanced at Tom and he was looking away obviously disgusted by the brutal action taking place outside.

I paid more attention to the punishment, and I walked out the room and ran outside, but I pulled on the hood so no one could recognize me, I walked through the crowd and found myself a spot near the stake, the sound was much clearer, and her sweaty pained face was priceless, then I heard two people whisper from behind me….

-Shame on him.

-We're doomed, how can he be our king when he can't even control a slave?

-Let's hope his brother isn't a failure too.

I blushed and my heart was now filled with rage. I looked at the slave again, the man in charge of counting yelled

"Twenty three" and his voice was followed by another lash and a gasp from her, she lifted her head and looked at me, and I gave her a deadly glare, the conversation I just heard was a concern for me, she has brought shame to me, and I decided to make her dread the idea of getting out of here again....._my way._

I heard the number "sixty" and I snapped back into reality, I looked at her and she was weakening with every lash, I walked away from the crowd, trying to make my camouflage as efficient as possible, I entered the mansion and ran the stairs into my room to find Tom right where I left him.

-I fucking hate her!

He dropped the magazine he was holding and looked at me questioning..

-Who

-My slave, I….they think I'm a failure Tom! They said I can't even maintain a slave, Tom I'm not qualified to be a king!

He sighed and patted the bed where he was sitting, so I sat next to him. He put a hand around me and chuckled….

-They _always_ say something; vampires are like paparazzi if not worse, just ignore them okay? I'm pretty sure you'll make a great king, just like I will.

And he smiled like the smug he is.

-But they weren't making up things like the paparazzi, they're right I couldn't control her, everyone knows that.

And I looked down. Meanwhile far away in the backyard a man reached the number "one hundred" while the continuous sound of the bullwhips didn't stop.

-Bill everyone makes mistakes, and don't forget this is the first time you've had a slave, so it's not that strange.

-But you didn't mess up, you kept yours!

I pouted playing with one of his dreads.

-I'm Tom Kaulitz; everything that comes with a hole adores me.

I laughed as I hit him playfully.

-Do you promise to be nice tonight? She has been through a lot of shit, for me Bill will do it?

-Ugh fine! But just because I love you!

-That's so sweet Bill, it's nice to know you love someone, I love you too.

The man yelled very loudly "One hundred and fifty" me and Tom rushed to the window and saw them untying her hand, and as soon as she was free, she fell and curled in a ball on the floor; I saw one of the men kicking her in the stomach, and the crowd started to leave.

Well I certainly hope you liked this chapter, as long as you've took the trouble of reading it, complete your favor and review, I'd love to read your opinions and ideas for the next chapters. Remember I don't have a specific ending in mind, so if you have any suggestions please be kind and share it.

Yours truly;

Merna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

As much as I hated doing this, but for the sake of my brother, I decided that she had had enough punishment…for now at least. So by the time I thought I should get her in, it was already midnight, a swift look outside will warn me that I will need a jacket, although vampires don't really feel cold or anything, but I hate when the rain touches my body…I'm just weird like that!

I pulled on a jacket and ran outside, I walked my way to the back garden, where the stake is, I knew no one would've dared to remove her if not by my order, after all she was my personal property. And just like I expected, she was still tied to the stake, hanging by weak and swollen wrists, blood was mingled with her torn dress, and the rain was spreading the velvet redness all over the once white fabric.

I took a closer look as tilted her chin, but she was not conscious, he hair was dirty, and she smelled awful I untied her wrists, and if I didn't catch her, she would've fell on the wooden floor of the stake. I carried her all the way to my room, I really didn't want to be nice to her, especially after the reputation she had given me, but I kept reminding myself that I'm not doing this for her, but for Tom. So I got into my room, and placed her…ok I threw her on the floor, but I thought I ruined my shoes in the mud so it was totally explainable! Besides she didn't wake up or anything!

Anyway, after making sure my precious designer shoes were intact, I went to the bathroom and prepared a hot bath, I filled the tub with hot water, body soap, fancy bathing foam, salt, and other stuff and I went back to the girl laid on my floor, I gently shook her shoulder, but she didn't respond, so I shook it a bit more violently and she flinched and barely opened an eye, she parted two dehydrated lips, and gave a faint barely hearable moan. I gently stripped her naked, it was kind of hard because the fabric of her dress entwined with the dry blood on the numerous wounds, it was a rather disgusting-and painful to her- process, after she was totally nude, I carried her and placed her into the bath tub, she screamed, which was my fault, I probably shouldn't have put all that salt in her bath!

Anyway she got used to it, and I gave her a sponge and told her to finish and rinse her body afterward, and I locked my bedroom's door and headed to Tom's when I got there he and his pet were half naked **on the floor** kissing like crazy animals, I cleared my throat because the two idiots didn't even notice me..

-What?

-What what? Screw her some other time; I want to talk to you!

-Fuck off bro!

And he got back to what he was doing; it was in similar situations that my acting talent came in handy...

-But...but I thought you told me that no girl will set us apart! And that _I _am the most important person in your life!

And a pair of wide eyes will do miracles to this trick; he dropped the girl and came after me like a little dog.

-So what do you want to talk about?

-I decided not to hurt her more...

I said with a not-so-amused voice.

-Oh Bill! I knew you were as sweet as I was.

And I looked annoyed at the smug smile he flashed me….Tom could be so full of himself at times.

-Would you shut up please! I _almost_ ruined my precious shoes out there, just to get her!

He raised an eyebrow and started laughing as he hugged me tightly.

-Good for you bro, now let me go finish what I started.

And he ran down the hallway to his room, in case you haven't figured out yet, Tom needs sex more than oxygen.

I slowly and hesitantly made my way back to my room, I opened the door to hear muffled weak subs, I peaked at her from the door, and she was trying to pull her hair from one of the deep wounds on her back, I slightly knocked, and she turned quickly to look at me, she gave me an emotionless meaningless look, and turned her attention back to what she was doing, I pulled a chair into the bathroom, and sat there watching her for a while, it was easy to tell that she was growing uncomfortable with my presence, I decided to start a conversation…

-So….I never got to know your name.

She acted as if I didn't utter a thing.

-What's your name pet?

She ignored me! If there was anything that I hated more than morning people; it was getting ignored, especially by someone as inferior as a slave!

I walked over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look me in the eye

-you seem pretty stupid slave! I thought you would learn to obey me from the first 150 lashes, but obviously I'll have to do it again, until this tiny head of yours get the point! Do you want to get punished again?

She shook her head as she looked at me with fake fear, I dreaded the indifferent look that she failed to hide, it warned me with much more trouble in the future…

-**What. Is. Your. Name?**

-Tania.

She replied quietly not even looking at me, her attitude drove me crazy, but I kept telling myself "this is for Tom" just so I won't end up drowning her into a bathtub filled with a mix of water and blood. I got back my temper, and decided to start again.

-So…..do you like vampires?

She looked at me hatefully, and rolled her eyes, she just opened the shower and started rinsing her body.

-Slave!

I knew that her wildly free soul dreaded that word, because it reminded her of the present she can no longer escape, she paused and looked at me blankly..

-Answer me when I talk, if you ignored me again, my favor to my brother ends, and when it comes to me, I have no mercy. Do you like vampires?

-No.

Again she gave me the attitude that made me wanna smash her significantly small skull with a brick!

Soon she was done with rinsing her body and she was wrapping a towel around her body, I went in and took off everything except the boxers a sleep in, and I slid under my comfortable soft sheets with a book. After few minutes she came out with a towel on her hair and another around the body, by one look from her I knew her need…

-You can find something to wear in the first drawer.

In a few minutes she came out wearing a shirt that I think was once Tom's it looked like an oversized maxi dress on her! She came and gave me another look, then she slid into the bed and went as far from me as possible, I wanted to annoy her, so I dragged her wrist, and I took the handcuffs that were there from last night and handcuffed her hand to the bed.

-Just to make sure pet…..just to make sure.

She narrowed her eyes looking at me, and I smiled triumphantly.

-Be happy that you're sleeping on a bed, tomorrow you might be hanging in a dungeon with good knows who fucking you anally.

She buried her head under the pillow, and I shut the light and threw the book on the nightstand.

-Good night master.

These three sleepy words, made my day.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning,

I didn't know why, but maybe because yesterday I finally got Tania to call me Master, I'm finally getting her submission...or so I thought.

I stepped into the shower with the widest grin my face could provide, I showered quickly and pulled on a plain sweater and some jeans, and of course let's not forget the ring that has the word 'royalty' chased on it and a piece of diamond as the dot over the **I **with beautiful small silver patterns all around!

I just loved that ring! Although the rest of the royal family (i.e. my parents and grandparents) wore different rings, they were gold alright, but they just had a big, pentagonal jade stone. Which I thought was ugly, so I decided to design a different one for me and Tomi, which he appreciated since he hated the original one just as much as I did.

I ran a brush over my wet hair, and it went smoothly down. Meanwhile I was looking in the mirror at the body buried underneath the so many blankets, it shifted a little and I heard her light breath, but was she really asleep?

I took a step toward the bed after I placed the hairbrush on the table nearby. I pulled the blankets from over her head and she groaned as the sun hit her eyes through her tightly shut eyelids.

-Morning sunshine, get your ass up.

I was in a good mood but that didn't mean I'll be nice!

She groaned and got up heading to shower, I glanced over thinking of a way to ruin her morning when the phone rand, I pressed the little green button after I saw that it was David Just, he was a human but I liked him, he was fun and smart, of course we felt that he didn't need to know our little secret, but that wasn't a big deal anyway!

-How's my favorite diva this morning?

-Not so bitchy, I'm in a great mood today!

-Well I'm glad to know that, I just got you guys an interview on a very popular radio station in America, get ready and tell the guys that your flight is in three days.

-Wait what? But I...

-Bye!

And that whore hung up on me! **That** was enough to ruin my day, David was nice but that son of a bitch never took our opinion in anything. He considered us "talented but inexperienced teens" What the fuck? We're like ten times older than him!

I mumbled cusses under my breath when Tania came out of the shower, maybe I can regain some of my happiness by teasing her. She was looking in the drawer for something to wear when I pulled off the towel she had on and yanked her from her hair and threw her on the floor, her grumpy mood changed suddenly into a frightened one. She didn't dare to move, but she kept a wide pair of eyes locked on mine, I smiled...I smiled widely.

-Well I don't know about you but I've missed you bitch.

I noticed her hissing then I remember that her fresh wounds were bare against the rough carpet...But who cares?

I bent down and kissed her gently, she was too afraid to resist. My kiss moved down her jaw line and neck. _God she smelled so good._

I dragged my fangs across her torso leaving tracks of blood and silent whimpers; I ran a finger over it and placed it on her mouth.

_-_Lick it_ slave._

She closed her eyes and raised her head up a bit just enough to lock her lips around my finger then she ran her tongue over it. I knew she loved the taste of blood, that bitch had something about her...

-What the fuck? Bill! Can't you give the girl a day to heal?

I turned around to see Tom standing in a pair of baggy pants showing off his tanned abs, I was always proud that one of us at least worked out.

-Tom! She's mine!

-She's not a toy, people _will_ care if you killed her, dad will be pissed and I certainly won't like it.

-Pffft Tom me and you went on hunting trips and ate so many of them fucking humans, what's so special about her?

I said that pointing toward the girl who seemed completely relieved by Tom's presence, yet totally embarrassed from being utterly naked.

-**She** is a pet, you don't kill her, you fuck her!

-I AM FUCKING HER!

-Ugh Bill just give her some time, you fucked her up already, just wait a few days, she's too hot to die.

And he winked at her! Stupid brother!

I mumbled a "fine" and got off of her but not before shutting her a "this isn't over" look. I jumped at Tom and he grabbed me.

-I'm too lazy to walk, carry me downstairs!

-And I will do that why?

-Because I am a king.

-So am I.

-Because I'm cute.

-So am I.

-Because I'm your little brother and you love me and can't say no to me?

-Good one.

He began walking out the room with me in his arms when I remembered something. I jumped out of his embrace and went back in the room to see Tania wrapped in the towel sitting on the floor hugging her legs and burying her face in her knees, she was shaking violently and crying uncontrollably. I went over and pulled her from her arm and threw her on the bed I pulled her wrist up and handcuffed her to the bed. Then I jiggled the keys in front of her teary face and kissed her forehead.

-You've got to be kidding me!

-What? I can't afford having her running away again!

-Whatever Bill let's just go eat I'm starving.

In case you don't know we do eat, but food is something we eat to enjoy, it's not really necessary. Our body function on blood but it does process human food which we like although it's not as good as blood but we have breakfast, lunch, teatime, and dinner, and of course a couple of humans as a primary meal.

We walked down the stairs and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

-Bill, _baby_ brother; I know I smell good, but I'm not sure how I feel about you sniffing me like that.

I hit the back of his head with my hand; I wasn't in the mood for his oh-so-high self esteem.

-Are people going to look at me and say stuff?

-People always look at you and say stuff, in case you don't know yet, you're an attention whore.

-Shut up Tomi! I was talking about them judging me because my pet ran away.

-Well I'm sorry Bill but I won't blame them if they did. You've fucked her up.

-Well what was I supposed to do? Be **nice**?

-Being nice did work with my pet; she doesn't want to leave even if she got the chance. Of course I'm not comparing because _**my**_ sex appeal is like no other, but you're not that bad either.

-Ugh fuck off. Your bitch is a fan girl.

_Guys! Guys! Did you hear the news? We got a show in America!

We turned around to see Gustav holding his phone and looking all excited and happy; I assumed that David called him because he knew I'll forget and won't tell the guys...what a smart guy.

-Really? Great! When are we leaving? I missed America, hot girls; skittles, slurppies, Bill are you excited?

-Well what am I supposed to do with Tania?

-Tania who?

-My pet.

-We'll see about that later, now hurry up I'm hungry.

I huffed and walked behind Tom looking down but still knowing that people are looking, judging, and wondering. But hey! At least I was getting extra attention!

While eating I looked disgusted by the way Georg was eating, the boy had no manners whatsoever!

-Would you mind shutting that mouth of yours? I'm feeling sick!

And as your everyday typical Georg, he opened his mouth to reveal food which you can't identify anymore and I-as your everyday typical Bill-threw my juice at him!

-SHIT! Bill! You asshole! My hair!

-Oh my! Not the hair! Anything but the hair!

Tom mimicked sarcastically, I looked at him and gave him an air kiss as a thank you for mocking Georg.

-Speaking of assholes, Bill did you give your pet some food?

I glanced angrily at Gustav and shoved some blueberries in my mouth.

-No, am I supposed to?

I saw the three of them looking at each other with shocked faces, Georg chuckled while Tom did the infamous 'face palm' and Gustav kept staring at me as if I was an idiot.

-What? How was I supposed to know?

-Well humans do need food Bill, no offence man but you got to let Tom do the entire king stuff and you should stick to doing your hair and makeup...for the sake of our race!

-Ugh shut up you're so mean! I didn't know _**I**_had to feed her, I thought someone did that.

-No one will unless you send him Bill.

Gustav finally spoke.

-Well as your king I order you to go feed my pet.

I looked at Georg who stared at me with a funny look.

-And as a citizen may I say that your majesty suck and I am NOT feeding a slave of yours?

-I hate you! I said laughing at Georg then I motioned to one of the servants to come over. I took out the key chain and got two keys out of it.

-This is my bedroom' key and this is the handcuff' key, you go and give my pet something to eat.

-Yes your majesty.

And he dismissed himself.

After breakfast me and Tom went to a meeting to discuss whether or not we should eat humans with chronic diseases, it was one of these eternal boring debates that no one ever decided upon.

-Will a blood with any sort of disorder affect our health?

The two specialists looked at each other and shook their heads as a no.

-Well then why shouldn't we eat them?

And then Stephan, who's a consultant, interrupted me politely.

-Your honor we're talking about the moral point of view.

-Excuse me? The "killing is bad" rule is set by humans! We're far more superior to follow a moral code set by mortals! Besides, it's humans themselves who believe in food chains, well a vamp's gotta eat right? You see, they're going to die anyway so they might as well be helpful and die in a helpful way, why would we make exceptions? It doesn't matter if it's healthy or sick, a human is ought to die!

They all looked at me and I was proud that I've said something that sounded logical rather than the typical useless diva crap they hear from me every week, Tom's hand reached to mine and gently squeezed it, and I smiled warmly, Knowing what he was saying, he was proud of me.

Hey everybody! I am EXTREMELY sorry that it took me this long to update, I was seriously thinking of quitting but I decided against it, I can't promise a chapter everyday because I have 4 stories to work on plus school and the fact that I do have a life (lol just kidding, I don't) but I'll try to update as soon as possible, hugs and kisses to all readers and extra strong hugs to reviewers.

-Merna


	7. Chapter 7

"They're petitioning for the bill."

My dad seemed indifferent. His lack of interest startled me. Why didn't he care that these people were basically limiting the freedom of vampires?

"Tom, what if the bill happened?"

I asked him tugging at one of his dreads. It was in the coffee break that we had this discussion. It was then also that I took the chance to fix my makeup.

"Naturally, a debate will start. A con and a pro side, then representatives will vote. Do you think you can debate con? You had some pretty good ideas this morning."

I bit my lips and thought about it. I wasn't the most politically correct or even politically educated person. Of course I was- just like any prince- forced to study history and general politics due to my "future role" but I can't say that I ever paid it as much attention as Dior's latest designs.

"Hey Carmen, do you think I'm qualified to win the debate if the bill was written?"

Carmen was dad's secretary. Naturally, she's mine and Tom's. Dad is one of the supreme illuminati now. When princes become of age, the kings get to serve in the supreme illuminati, while we will be running the country.

"Um, I guess you did pretty well. You can try to do more research to be qualified. If you can get some professional help to get good cons you might win."

Someone from faraway in the room declared today's meeting suspended. We were free to go. I still had to worry about what to do with Tania while I'm in America.

Walking up the stairs with Tom, I asked what he'll do with his. 

"She's coming along bro. ya know I can't stay three days without sex."

He waved me good bye and head to his room, I went to mine and saw her done eating and was reading. I guessed that Scott brought her the stack of books on the bed for her entertainment.

"Drop that shit, I need to talk to you."

She was the least enthusiastic about letting go. Ironically she was reading twilight.

"Wow, even your literary taste is stupid."

She snorted.

"Not much of literary taste as much as fantasying that vampires were pussies."

I couldn't help but laugh. But soon I remembered why I was there in the first place, and regained my seriousness.

"I'm going to America for three days. I wanna know if I can trust you enough to take you along."

I saw it. For a fraction of a second, her eyes had a dangerously euphoric fire compared to her squalor state. I couldn't help but have second thoughts.

"Well, I've always dreamed of going to America."

She was talking in a sweet yet fake tone, it convinced me that there is no way this is a good idea.

"After a second thought, you're in no good shape of traveling. Enjoy your wet-dream book"

She scoffed and I smiled. There's something wild about her. It needed annihilation.

I went to the main salon in the mansion and called for Scott. It was mere minutes until he was standing beside me.

"Pack me a three days bag, call Tom to come join me, and prepare a bubble bath for me."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaulitz will be here in few minutes."

After he left for a while, a grumpy looking Tom walked in.

"Listen man, I know you love me, I know your life is not as awesome as mine, I know that you can't live without me for an hour, but for god's sake, can I at least have one full intercourse with my pet? I'm like…sexually frustrated from all these interruptions!"

"You have sex every three minutes a break won't hurt you."

His frown deepened as he sunk himself in the big armchair beside me and poured himself some whiskey.

"So what's the matter?"

"Tom, I'm not sure how I feel about that Tania girl. She scares me."

"Dad should've gotten you a male pet."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"You're too much of a wimp to be straight. Seriously! You're vampire royalty! You're a Kaulitz! Basically the fiercest creatures on earth! yet you are afraid of a human teenage girl?"

His look at me was turning from annoyance to anger.

"Tom! You don't know her, that bitch is something different! She's manipulative and …..I don't know there's something whimsical about her."

Tom just turned to me, put his glass down, grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

"Brother, grow a pair. How can she be dangerous? What's the most she could do? Slit her wrists? Cry until you die? Spread the word about the reality of vampires through Morris' code?"

"You've seen what she's capable of doing! I've had her for two days and she'd already ruined my reputation and gave me the image of a king who can't maintain a slave!"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, taking his glass along.

"You have a flight in two days, many interviews, recording, and the upcoming debate which will affect our entire race. I believe you're under a lot of pressure bro. But that's no excuse for being afraid of a pet, a play thing!"

He left me alone to think of his words. After a while I decided that tom is an idiot and he's only saying this because his own pet is a groupie who would've slept with him under any circumstance. That idea made me feel better.

I walked back to my room for the bath that Scott had run for me. Tania had fallen asleep with twilight tossed on the floor. Scott was in the room packing my clothes. For me, a bag for two days equals a bag for a whole month in other guys' perspective. But I can't help it that I like fashion.

I stripped quickly and narcissistically wrote my name on the foggy mirror. Smiling, I sat into the warm, bubbly water. I inhaled the calming scent of cinnamon soap and chocolate candles. This is probably the most relaxed moment I've had since my birthday.

I loved how Scott understood me. He had a bottle of red wine and a glass right beside the tub. I poured me some, and took my time savoring the sweetness of the drink.

After what felt like hours, I walked out. With a towel around my waist, and another around my hair, I went into my room to find Scott gone and a neatly prepared suitcase in one corner of the bed. It was then that the eeriness of alcohol and candles went off and I was back in reality. The only thing different in reality is that it is not a Bach symphony playing in the background. It was in fact Tom's hoe moaning. It felt funny when I thought about it. But I've actually heard her moan more than my own pet. Perhaps Tom was right. Perhaps I should grow a pair.

"Wake up my darling."

I whispered sweetly in Tania's ear. I could've sworn she smiled but it didn't seem real. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, they were tired and bothered. So I decided to continue from where I left off.

"You are one pathetic, disgusting soul."

As far as I remembered, verbal abuse affected teenagers the most.

"At least I have a soul."

She retorted defiantly. It was automatic how my hand flew and smacked her. It felt as if my hand comprehended her words before my brain.

She sat there, received the blow, didn't flinch, and didn't clutch her cheek. She simply looked at me as if waiting whatever I had next.

I smirked as the perfect idea came up to me. I regained my composer, in fact I was very calm and quite.

"Tania, do you have any idea how you got here?"  
She looked startled. She didn't expect a conversation as a reaction.

"Your people kidnapped me, how else?"

I shook my head in sympathy.

"You're wrong. It is child prostitution; your parents sold you to a human trafficker, who sold you to my people."

She looked at my eyes searching for a trace of nervousness. Anything that can prove her suspicion that I was lying would make the dread in her heart go away. Unfortunately for her, I'm a brilliant actor.

After a while when what she thought was reality hit her, her eyes widened and then closed.

"Did…did they say why?"

"Hmm, the trafficker didn't say much, something about you being a source of continuous disappointment and a good-for-nothing waste of money or something."

Her head hung low. I know then that I hit a soft spot. I would hug myself and party later, but for now, let's torture her some more.

"But hey! I bet they're not a disappointment anymore after they've made all that money from you! You were pretty expensive. That's why I'm determined to get your submission regardless."

She looked at me and for the first time the fire in her eyes was dull this time. It was exhausted and broken, almost dead. The fiery spirit was gone, I didn't realize how easy it was to kill it, and all I really needed to do was show her that no one really cared about her. Of course, every person craves attention. And if your own family didn't care… just the thought that Tom didn't care about me made me shudder. It was indeed efficient.

"Can I have some time alone?"

"No, you are in no position to ask for anything. Your mere existence is to please me. You should be happy that you were chosen for such an honorary task. Now, undress yourself."

She looked at me with a ridiculed laugh that appeared only in her eyes.

"Go away."

She turned around and pulled the duvet over her head.

I pulled the duvet completely off the bed, quickly unlocked her handcuffs, pulled her up by the collar and threw her against the wall.

"Did you not understand the purpose you serve? If you fail to fulfill your duty, then you are to be disposed of. And I don't tend to be nice with slacked off slaves."

I kissed her. Very gently at first, she didn't fight, but she was rather…repulsed by it. Not that I cared or anything.

My kiss grew harsher and more violent with time. Soon I was biting her lip until I tasted blood. It took some self control for me to not tear open her weak lips and drink the juicy contents.

She whimpered and I simply pulled off her garments. Easily she was naked, before me stood a view that might've appeared unattractive to other men. But I'm simply weird. I liked a girl who looked hurt, with numerous wounds and unhealed clots of blood, she seemed…perfect.

I dug my nails into her skin, dragging them downward. The look in her eyes seemed tired. She even looked older than her age. I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked at it baring her neck to me. It looked so luscious, so perfect, so tempting for just one bite. However I stopped myself. There were more important things to do.

"Strip me, slave."

With a look of complete disdain she did so, taking her time. She was stalling. I didn't mind however.

When I was free of my own boxers and my erection was proudly up in the air. I kicked her so she was on her back on the floor. I guess this time is going to be Tom style. I pulled her legs apart roughly and leaned over her with my weight on the hand that rested on her neck. She might have been suffocating but I was too horny to notice.

I noticed it, her eyes fluttered for a second and there was a tiny, almost inaudible moan. But it was there. I have heard her moan.

"Enjoying this aren't we?"

"NO! Get off of me…ah!"

I shoved deep into her without her even expecting it. Again, who cares?

Thrusting in her felt like getting rid of all the daily problems. With every harsh thrust a problem seemed to completely disappear. Magically cease to exist in my world. the only thing there was her, a creature for my utter pleasure. In any way I wanted she was to please me, whether sexually, intellectually, emotionally, or instinctively, she was my food, my sex toy, my entertainer, my punching bag. Anything I wanted, she would gladly do. I didn't notice that she was screaming. The rough fabric of the carpet was reopening her wounds, and my hand on her neck was making breathing even harder. Let's not forget about me desecrating her body in the most unholy way, it was her hell, it was my heaven. Soon she fainted, but I kept going anyway. I went on and on. Releasing all the anger, the frustration, everything, Work, music, family, pressure. All of it was now gone, I was in a state of a bliss.

I released my load inside her, and collapsed there. My eyes closed and I wondered how sleep feels like. If I was a human for a day, perhaps I would sleep the whole day, and see how sleeping and especially dreaming feel like.


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet, delightful LA, with the most beautiful weather, the most fabulous stars, the greatest celebrity spots ever, and I was here, today, walking down the street with Saki and Tom. It was moments like these that made me feel truly like the childish happy Bill my fans knew.

I inhaled the clean air of early morning and the smell of the ocean was magical. I stopped in the middle of the street and blankly stared just admiring the scene my eyes beheld. Tom wasn't so fascinated, but if you think about it, there were five things only that interested Tom: me, sex, music, friends, and sex again. I wouldn't expect him to be awestruck by the soul of a city as much as how revealing its girls dressed.

Our walk was over as Saki said he saw Paparazzi lurking at a hotel nearby. I sulkily walked back to the hotel and rested myself on the king size bed, but as boredom consumed me I went to Tom's.

"Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh master Tom is just getting out of the shower so we can have another round, wanna join us?"

The way she said master was disgusting beyond measures. Her sticky lips and overdone make up was smothered all over her face making her look like the love child of Krusty the clown and the joker. Her attitude was even more repulsive. She might be submissive, but she is cheap. For once I was content that I got Tania.

Tom soon was out, apparently towels are no longer important seeing that he walked completely naked, with a boner and a mischievous smile.

"Ready for round two…whoa! Shit!"

And he ran back in. That was probably one of the most awkward situations we've ever had. I was deeply disturbed.

"EW."

That was all I managed to utter. I walked out and back in my room. I called room service and asked for some Pizza. Then I called Scott.

"Are you keeping her under control?"

"Yes sir, she is behaving herself. But I meant to ask you, is it OK if she spends most of her time reading? She is engulfing herself in books, and I don't know if you would permit such…obsession."

I smirked and propped myself on the soft bed stretching my back.

"Sure, but make sure that she only read cheesy romance novels."

"Yes Sir. Anything else you want to know?"

"Put dad on the phone?"

"I beg your pardon, he is busy today preparing for the debate and also he's new to the supreme illuminati and they're celebrating their new member."

"Ah! Never mind me. I'll just call him later. Make sure you do what I told you about Tania."

"Yes Sir. I will Sir."

I hung up and closed my eyes yawning. I was desperate for some sort of entertainment. I have to admit sometimes I felt jealous of Tom's cheap taste. It helped him get along with everyone, and he always had company, although stupid and shallow, they were still company. I was always more picky; perhaps a bit egoistic too. I've always thought Tom was the only friend I needed. That's why when he's too busy screwing other girls, which is 90% of the time since he hit puberty, I feel jealous and lonely. I hated those girls for thinking they can take my Tom and make him a….tool! Of course it was mutual. Tom needed to get off as much as they did. I just never thought any girl was good enough for Tom. Tom was me, and I was superior to humans and needn't their company nor their sexual favors. Narcissism is what I've been accused of constantly, but I believe I have fair reasons. Do humans interbreed with their pets? That's the simplest example I can provide.

Later on that night, we were off to some high-class, private club. Unsurprisingly it still had the typical characteristics of any other club: half naked drunk girls, a distinctive smell of booze, sweat and smoke, and great music. We sat in a far away booth and ordered some drinks. Tom decided to keep me company this time and he sat there and we chatted about back when we were kids pretending to know how to sleep and other nonsense that only Tom seemed to remember. It was then that I saw her, I believe a perfect term to describe my feelings would be "alert" the moment I saw her I know she'll end up in Tom's bed. He always gets them, one way or the other. Whether he's their type or not doesn't matter, Tom had even slept with girls with whom he had no mutual language. They were not communicating, but driven by animalistic instincts.

This one was special, just like all the rest of them. She had abnormally long hair and the flaming shade of its redness was glorious. Green wide eyes half covered by her fringe, and a small, cute, freckled nose. With Tom's never-ending hormone flood he will definitely notice her, and end up fucking her.

It was only five minutes before he saw her, and looked at her for a fraction of a second before he tore his attention back to me.

"Oh! Your beer is empty! Let me get you a second."

My beer was not empty, but he was gone before I got the chance to protest. I don't need to say much about the unoriginal scenario. It is always the same. Tom sees hot girl. Tom lures hot girl. Tom fucks hot girl. And Tom forgets all about hot girls except a vague mention of an increasing numbers of his groupies as his source of pride in interviews.

Two hours later I was tucked in bed, but I was certain that the loud moans from the room next door could be heard all the way from across the street. I closed my eyes, took one deep breathe, and wished I could be deaf or asleep. Perfection is not always a privilege. I ended up blasting loud music from my IPod and it managed to cover up the distinct tone of Tom's low pitched voice grunting and moaning.

Next morning;

My phone rang at 6:30 am. It was Gustav, he was insanely nervous.

"Turn on the TV."

I did so too bored to question him. And I was bewildered….no, I was…for the first time ever, terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

Her hair was pulled back. Her eyes carried a certain joy that differentiated from the mysterious silence they held yesterday. She looked frantic, but I could sense how her fear was a fake. She was excited and it was obvious. She was going to give us trouble. Here, in America, on national TV.

"Like, I'm totally sure of it! Tom Kaulitz has a slave girl! She totally showed me scars and marks from handcuffs and stuff, he's a total beast! And we had a threesome together where Tom video-taped us. I was too afraid to say no because I thought he would kill me, so I played along, then I stole the video while he was showering and ran away!"

She craved attention. It was obvious in her eyes. I knew that Tom's many encounters with humans will result in drastic problems and now we must face the results of his stupidity. So a video was playing now, censored and covered with black lines to keep it decent, showing Tom, his slave, and the redheaded girl together. Tom was acting as if he's performing some sort of satanic ritual. Of course, being in America and away from the mansion, he still needs to drink, and he does. He sinks his teeth in his slave's neck first, owning a harsh gasp but he quickly pulled his teeth away and went to the next one. He had their blood pooling on their skins and licked it in the most sensual way imaginable. His teeth looked realistic and the video was HQ. Even if the vampire rumor was refuted, which will be easy, the obvious presence of BDSM gear and a scarred slave girl in his bed-room might have horrid affects on the band's reputation.

I shut off the TV not wanting to see more and rushed to his room. He was staring into the sky while his slave was sleeping soundly.

"Tom, you idiotic fool! Look what your whorishness did to us!"

I turned on his TV and she was still on air, however now she looked even more dramatic, she managed to look teary and sad. What a cheap whore.

"What the fuck?"

"Good question Tom. Now ask yourself, why the hell would you introduce your slave to a complete stranger as a SLAVE?"

He did not answer. There are times when one realizes that he had committed a deed so stupid, words just fail to explain the pathetic nature of their situation. That was Tom at the moment.

"Tom…listen, this isn't the time for me to get angry at you. We're both kings and we need to fix this shit first and then we'll talk but I want you to know that I'll be there for you during this."

He looked too stunned and distant but he nodded. This was some deep shit.

"OK, brainstorm, can we say she's lying?"

"She has a video of you drinking from her."

"Can we sue her?"

"That won't fix your reputation."

"Oh my god, everyone will know that vampires are real!"

"Don't be stupid Tom! People don't believe in vampires because of a sex tape showing some guitarist drinking some groupie's blood. People do however; think you're a sick fuck that enslaves girls."

He started fidgeting and looked at his sleeping pet then back at me.

"We'll deny both of them. The new chick, was a groupie, I'll say my pet was also a groupie, and the scars were there before I even knew who the fuck she was and….and it was some random hotel that we picked that happened to be a BDSM themed hotel.

He looked assured of himself. So I had to smile I grabbed my phone as I felt it ring. It was Just. A very angry Just I am assured.

"Motherfucker shit! Can your brother explain himself now?"

"Ah…He's right here do you want to talk to him?"

"No no! Handle this for me!"

I frowned at Tom but retrieved the phone back.

"OK, what happened has happened. Now let's try to find a solution."

"Look Bill, I don't know what kind of sick shit your brother is involved in and I hardly care, but if he's going to publicize it then it's a problem. Now we can easily fix this thing especially with the interview you'll have this evening, but you tell Tom and make sure he understands that this kind of scandal can only pass once then it ruins you."

"OK, I'll tell him."

I hung up and fell on the bed sighing. I looked at Tom who looked guilty and embarrassed.

"Tom, I love you but you're stupid."

He gave me a worn out look and lay next to me.

"We'll get out of this."

"Dad will be pissed at you. REALLY pissed, like even more pissed than the time Tania ran a…."

"Don't you think I fucking realize that?"

"Just saying…"

"I will fucking kill her!"

"You are not going to kill your groupie. Not when she's already famous. This will only bring up more attention from the media."

He gave me a "you are a dumbass" look.

"Not her, my pet! She's the one who told her she was a pet! She KNOWS that her mouth must be kept shut about stuff like that when talking to strangers."

"Well what do you know? Tom's finally realizing how troublesome human women can be!"

He just sighed and closed his eyes.

"I want to get this over with and go back home. I'm exhausted."

"Doesn't it suck when you're exhausted even though you have shitloads of work to complete? Get dressed, we're having tea and then we'll head to the interview. We'll make up a story for the interview over tea."

"Fine, but you'll do most of the talking."

"Fuck no! When rumors about me being gay came out I answered, deal with your own shit."


	10. Chapter 10

"Girls and boys, please welcome Tokio hotel!"

We walked into the big stage and sat down waiting for the screams and applaud to end. And just like on cue, they stopped as the guy we came to identify as Chris started talking.

"So you guys have been here in the US for how long now?"

"We arrived yesterday"

I and Tom said that in unison.

"Dude, I'm so screwed" I could hear Tom in my head…

"Shut up and smile, I'll fix this for ya, but you owe me BIG time."

"Thanks! Gosh I'm so nervous."

"Wow, just yesterday? I hope you guys are well rested."

"Yes, it was a comfortable flight and we got a lot of sleep and um yeah…"

Can we skip the crap already? Oh god the cliché introductions are so redundant it makes me loath humans even more if that's possible….Speaking of which…I'm craving blood. How fucking fantastic!

"Well I'm sure you guys have heard the news about the girl…."

Oh there it comes, I throw a glance at Tom who fixes his best laugh and looks confidant about it. Well I guess he's not as nervous about this as I was.

"First of all I hoped you guys enjoyed the video…"

Tom smiled addressing the audience of horny teens, who squealed in response. Ok so his plan wasn't as smart as I thought so I had to save the situation.

"This whole thing was misinterpreted; Tom is just an idiot…"

I heard them laugh and Tom mumbles a thank-you sarcastically, good that's the reaction I needed. Tom got back on track with the plan.

"OK, to be honest I really don't know wither of the girls, I met both of them at a concert, and although I'm open for options I don't do BDSM, it was the hotel we were in that had weird themes, blame Georg he picked it."

So, that didn't come out as lame and fabricated as we thought, which was a good thing. It was Tom's self-confidence that saved his sorry ass.

Thank goodness the interviewer dropped the subject and we started chatting about American food, tours, albums, and of course Tom's smart-ass remarks. Soon enough the interview ended, which I was happy for, my thirst was getting worse and I really didn't want to kill a human on American national media moments after refuting a rumor about my twin brother being a vampire.

An hour later we were back in the hotel all on my bed feeling more than thankful that this passed smoothly.

"So Tom, are you going to kill and torture your pet?"  
"Can we not talk about this; I don't even want to see her today."

"Sucks for you, but you guys share a room." Georg looked at him smiling slyly. He was grabbing a red-bull from the fridge and a phone in the other.

"Yes, which reminds me, Bill can I crash in with you today?"

"OH HELL NO!"I jumped up in alert, call me selfish, but I like giant king-sized beds all for me, not to mention, sharing a bed with your brother is about as weird an experience can get.

"Let me rephrase that: Bill I'm crashing with you today, and as my BABY brother, you will just say that you'd love to have my company."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too Bill."

I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"I hope you're not planning on staying mad at her forever and remaining in my room for the rest of our stay here. You are not welcomed for more than one night."

"God you're too fussy, we shared one womb for nine months, suck it up."

"Gross."

"If you think that's gross, just think HOW we ended up in a womb."

"Eww! Fuck Tom dad's sex life is NOT SOMETHING I'D LIKE TO DISCUSS."

"Wow! You guys are gross. By the way I'm ordering room service, want anything?"

I remembered my seemingly increasing thirst.

"I wonder if they have blood we can…"

"Bill, no, just no."

"What? I'm thirsty!"

"I'm just getting pizza."

"And skittles! Don't forget the skittles."

"Tom, I think you've got a problem, you're way too addictive, to sex, hats, candy, me"

And everyone laughed, this was comforting, we got rid of this burden and can finally get back home. I wonder what Tania is doing now, thinking about her, I called Scott.

"Hello master, how's your stay in the states?"

"It's OK; now tell me, is Tania giving you a hard time?"

"Not at all master, but I think she might be depressed."

"Aha, care to elaborate?"

"Of course sir, she had this journey, and she was scribbling some things of…disturbing nature."

"She's a fifteen years old girl in a generation where being Emo is cool. Just ignore her, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, but her picture is on the milk boxes and newspapers now, and her parents seem to have a good grasp over the media…and"

"And what, it's not they'll find her!"

"That's not what I meant sir. Her parents think her disappearance is a prejudice crime because she recently came out of the closet."

I chocked on my soda and stared blankly.

"She's a lesbian?"

"I'm afraid so sir. She has a girlfriend even."

"Well sucks for her, but I can totally imagine her being top."

"Um, are you there sir?"

"Huh? Yes, of course. Well tell father I'll start working on preparations for the debate as soon as we get home."

"Will do sir, anything else?"

"None that I can think of, well good night then."

"Goodnight sir."

I walked back to see the guys just the way I left them.

"I was on the phone with Scott; guess what I've found out?"

They all shrugged disinterestedly and looked at me expecting.

"Tania is gay!"

"Oh snap! I so saw that coming!"

"No wonder she didn't fall over heels for me, I'm simply irresistible."

"Of course it makes sense now, because all straight girls love abusive masters!"

"Shut up Gustav. At least I'm not my slave's bitch."

"Aha"

And then the door was knocked, food has arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

"How was your flight Sir?"

Scott asked as he helped me out of my coat. Ah the comfort of the mansion is not replaceable with any hotel. It's funny how I always give humans the opposite idea.

"It was delightful, now how's she?"

"Oh you mean Tania, Sir? She's doing grand! She's healing and responding better, I believe her manners have improved too!"

Scott looked enthusiastic, and I was excited to see how she has been doing…OK I was horny and needed to feed too, but that's what she's in for anyway so whatever!

I opened the door quietly but it didn't pay off since she noticed anyway. Tania was dressed in a blue tank top and some shorts, sitting on the bed with a copy of "_The Comedy of Errors" _She looked…excited?

"Nice to see you again, pet."

She gave me the blank stare filled with hatred. So I guess she didn't realize that the "hard to get" shit only turned me on more.

"Hmm, haven't you missed me?"

I gave her a questioning look as I stood by the bed waiting for her slow-ass brain to register.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

I slowly walked my way toward her, and hid the anger in my eyes. I pulled the book gradually from her grip as I locked my eyes to hers. Soon the book was flying out the window, and I was sitting on the bed. Grabbing her head by her hair, I pulled her close and gave her an apathetic look.

"Let's try again. Did you miss me, slave?"

That disgusting, not-so-hot, mortal, ugly ass, stupid bitch, inferior, pathetic excuse for a pet _**slapped me!**_ I am her _master!_

I clutched my cheek as my eyes widened in anger! I was wondering what to do with her when I remembered something. All the sudden my smile was back.

"So Tania, I heard that you're a lesbian. Is that why you don't like me?"

"Not really, you look more feminine than my girlfriend. And with that tiny dick you might as well pass as a g…"

I stopped her with a harsh slap on the mouth; she turned to face me with blood all over her mouth, and an ugly, defiant smile on her lips. OK, this bitch has officially signed her death…OK torture warrant.

I dragged Tania by the hair to Tom's room, where he was sitting, apparently no longer angry with his own pet-who although evidently dumb- makes for a great sex partner.

"Tom, I need your help."

I threw her on the carpet where she inhaled sharply as she spat a mouthful of blood.

"Dude, whatever your sadistic game is, I'm not into it."

I know this isn't right, and I love Tom, but he just doesn't realize that if you're a vampire, it is your _right_ to do whatever you want with your pet. I might be manipulative, but I still love Tom.

"She said you don't love me, and that we're dysfunctional twins whom will probably poison each other later on just to get to be kings all by ourselves."

I gave him my best wide-eyed puppy face that I knew worked after hearing his pet squeak like the fan girl she is.

"I don't want to poison you Tommi"

That worked as charm, he got up with anger evident in his eyes, grabbed Tania by the hair and fixed her head so he faced her. This Tom was the over-protective Tom that rarely shows up, but when he does, he tends to be scary.

"Is this true? Did you really say that?"

I swear to god he didn't even give her a second to talk, immediately her head was banged violently against the hard walls of Tom's room, and she screamed as he kicked he ribs while yelling at her to shut up.

_Ah the joy of having a twin!_

It only took fifteen minutes for us to end up in the dungeon with Tania. This is going to be fun.

So Tom had way too much enthusiasm for this, he was the one furiously tearing off Tania's clothes, but I enjoyed watching as my twin has finally started acting like me. OK, so I am a manipulative bastard, and he's slightly dense, but it's all in the name of fun!

Tania was completely naked, Tom was catching his breath, and I was smiling at all the lovely um…"disciplinary" machines around me.

I locked my eyes on a particular one that looked exceptionally painful.

"For your treason of speaking against the kings…"

I smiled and winked at Tania, the dungeon was dark and damp, but you can still see in it. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to the table-like machine with the two wooden bars and a joint in between. There were straps on the wooden bars so I fixed her legs there while Tom worked on her torso; soon it was time for fun.

Once she figured out how that machine worked she panicked and started making throaty noises through the gag Tom fastened in an impressively professional way around her head.

I looked at Tom who hesitated at first not knowing if this was a good idea, then he just nodded at me with a devilish smile that reflected my own.

I pulled the handle on the joint; the wooden bars creaked as they moved from their previous parallel position to form one long bar, I wonder if that broke her hips. I gotta admit her splits didn't seem as graceful as I expected, but her twisted face made up for that, the throaty screams become those of unbearable pain. Well, after all I did force her into doing the splits by probably breaking some bones. Meh, it's not like I care!

The view was awesome; her pink little hole was screaming "come fuck me please!" and I being the nice person I am, had to obey its plea.

I took my pants off and when my underwear followed, Tom interrupted with a disturbed "Oh my god" and he turned around not wanting to face me. Pffft, as if he's never seen me naked before.

"Too young to see pee-pee parts aren't we Tommi?"

I humored as I shoved myself into Tania, who gave up screaming and was now crying freely. I adjusted the handle so the bars were slightly crooked and formed a wide V, call me sick but I loved the sound of cracking bones.

"Um no, it's just that that was unexpected."

"Aha, are you going to join though?"

"Say what?"

"Join? Aren't you going to join?"

"What? No!"

"Too bad though, seeing that she insulted us both, I thought maybe if we both contributed to the punishment…"

Tom turned around reconsidering my words, he took a look at me, and then at Tania who looked utterly pathetic by the way. I guess he was in since his pants where suddenly flying.

He straddled the bench she was lying on and carefully took off the gag, Tom took his shirt off and his toned muscles flexed as he lowered himself to face Tania.

"If you used your teeth, you'll have bigger problems than a broken hip, do you understand?"

She nodded.

Soon, Tom's dick was fully in her mouth and she was choking. Every time he pulled out his shaft would be glazed with blood from when we hit her earlier. This was going to be fun.

It's not always that I and Tom do these kinds of "activities" so it was nice for a change. Tania's crying was getting quieter and she looked ready to fall asleep from exhaustion. How can sex with _**two**_ vampire royalty not excite her? I don't care if she's a lesbian. She is going to fucking like this!

I pulled Tom by the arm and with one look he understood what I wanted. He pulled out of her and walked toward me, I crawled forward to give him room, and he prepared to enter her anally. But being the nice twin he is he decided to ask me.

"Slow or rough?"

"You know it's rough!"

And he pushed himself in her full speed earning himself a coarse scream from my pet. She wiggled under the pressure of the two dicks violating her. This was really entertaining. Tom found my rhythm and worked by it and Tania's body was shivering and the blood from her ass was a strong reminder. _Blood…I need to drink._

I crawled further atop of her causing Tom to lose balance for a second and he held my waist to regain it, soon I was there, licking off the sweat on her neck with one thought on my mind: her sweet, luscious…blood.

I sank my teeth there and heard a very familiar gasp; I started drinking the crimson heavens as I felt my needs getting the satisfaction it deserved. Soon I came in her, simultaneously with Tom. We looked at each other and giggled. It must be another one of those weird twin things.

We left her there in her misery. Later I'll send Scott and some maids to get her to the hospital, but for now, I had a debate to work on, and Tom had shitloads of explaining to do. After all, he did fuck up in America. I yawned and thought a nap would be perfect, I headed to my room, and collapsed on my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

So it was few days before the debate, I had some thoughts down but I needed to study some shit for the rebuttal or whatever…meanwhile, I haven't seen Tania in a while, but I did get a full report of her condition: A broken hip, severe injuries in the esophagus, and severe anal injuries. I didn't care much about that, but then dad called me to his office.

I was worried that someone had told him about me and Tania, what I'm doing is still frowned upon thanks to political correctness or whatever, though when I walked there and saw Tom already seated and all smiles, I knew this is a different topic.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hello son, have a seat."

I sat at one of the comfy crimson chairs and looked at my old man expectantly.

"The royal ball is next week; it's not wise for you to choose a lover just yet, so I want you boys to bring your pets as your dates."

"Alright if that's all I'm fine with it."

And with that Tom left. Yep, I was in some deep shit now and Tom had just left me. Thanks bro!

"What's wrong Bill?"

"Um…I think my sla…I mean pet is unable to come."

Yep, it's that fucking I-can-see-through-your-nonexistent-soul-and-judge-you look. It was scary when I was four, still scary after centuries.

"Bill…What in the name of God have you done to her now?"

"Dad! She asked for it!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"A broken hip and some internal bleedings…"

I managed to mumble before he groaned loudly and almost banged his head against his desk.

"Bill, this is outrageous! If you cannot treat a woman properly, how do you expect me to trust you with a kingdom?"

"She's just a human though she doesn't…"

"NO! Listen to me boy! I'm going to keep an eye for you, and if I heard anything about you abusing her I will take her away from you! You're like a three years old that cannot be trusted with a toy!"

"But dad!"

"No! Listen to me! Your brother has his pet wrapped around his finger, now she did get him in some big trouble, but that's his own business and he'll have to find his way out of this. Meanwhile you need to find a way to make your pet more cooperative."

"This isn't fair! Tom's pet is a fan! I got some crazy lesbian chick! How would she like me?"

"She's bi Bill; don't you think I would know?"

"But…Scott said..."

"Not true, she's bisexual. Now, I want you to go make your peace with her."

I huffed and left the room. This is going to suck.

I got Tania some chocolate and went to her hospital room, the nurse smiled brightly at me, but she probably knew that the mess you called a "patient in a critical situation" was caused by me.

"Hello there"

Tania wasn't able to move much, but she had a look of sheer terror and she looked at the nurse pleadingly as if asking for help. Bitch needs a reminder as to who is the boss here.

The nurse left and I sat on the chair next to Tania's bed.

"I got you chocolate and some books: heart of darkness?"

She had a look of something that can only be interpreted as disinterest in life, not fear, not boredom, not fatigue, not pain, just utter and dull detachment.

"Look I might've gone a bit too far with Tom the other day, and I admit that I even surprised myself. How about this, you write me a hate letter, and maybe then you'll feel better?"

She lifted an eyebrow, which seemed to take a lot of energy to muster in her state.

"I'm sorry that I've been a jerk, I'll try to be nicer, and maybe if you write me a letter with how much you despise me you'll hate me less?"

She nodded, and I left shortly afterward. Later that day I'll tell Scott to give her something to write with, as for now, I have work to do.

I was in my room, reading about all the "moral basis for vampires and their codes for integrity" It was some utter bullshit about respecting humans and blah blah…

Anyway, I was deep into my read-and-mock session when Tom came in (Pfft, what is that knocking you speak of?) so anyway, he came in and blobbed himself on my bed.

"What's up?"

"Dude I've been thinking about stuff…"

I dropped the book and turned to face him.

"Wait…you think?"

He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me…very mature Tommi.

"No dumbass, I was thinking about what we did to your pet the other, and I think that was a mistake, it's pretty fucked up that I had it in me to agree to something only…_you_ would do!"

I sighed and jumped in bed next to him, cuddling close to him.

"I know it's fucked up, and for me to say something is sick is very…shocking, but yeah, I promised dad that I'll treat her better from now on."

Tom was now busying himself with a strand of my hair that he-for some reason- found exceptionally fascinating.

"And since when do you make such promises?"

"He threatened of taking her away."

Yep, he's definitely giving me that asshole smirk of his.

"So you don't want to lose her! Oh my fucking God look at you! You've grown attached to a human!"

"You look much smarter with your mouth shut do you know that? This isn't about her, what will the people say when their king get 'grounded for toy mismanagement'?"

"Aha, I see your point."

"So I want her to like me, kinda like you and your slave."

"Isn't she a lesbian though?"

"I don't know bro, but dad said she's bi"

"Oh…"

That was the end of the conversation, but we remained in that position for several hours doing nothing but just lay there close and enjoy the silence. These moments with Tom were not awkward. They were beautiful and strengthening. They remind me of the fact that I never forget, no matter how fucked up I am, Tom will always be there for me.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir, your pet is in surgery now for her hip, and she left you this note."

Scott gave me a neatly folded piece of paper and I dismissed him and stuffed the thing in my pocket. I had work to do and no time for her bitching.

I was reading more about human diseases that affect blood quality, I know this sounds impossible, but I'm starting to like how this debate is going, I was totally going to win! So apparently, the other side believes that we shouldn't kill a sick human, not because his blood might be foul, but out of morality…dumbasses.

I threw down my pen and sighed leaning back, I needed a break and since Tania was in surgery I decided to pay Tom a visit.

Tom was toying with his teddy bear-don't ask- and he sighed when he saw me.

"Tomi, I'm sick of working! Let's go out"

He looked tiredly at me and sighed.

"Can we talk in the garden?"

He looked serious so I just nodded and we made our way to the vast garden. Tom dismissed the serving lady and took a seat in the large swing petting the space next to him for me to occupy.

"So…what's up?"

I laid my head on his lab and stared into the never-ending space of green grass and fig trees.

"Well…I don't know how to break this to ya…"

"What, you're gay? You're pregnant?

"I'm giving away my kingship to you."

I sat up alert all the sudden when his words came crashing.

"You're kidding right? You can't just…Tom have you been smoking pot?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him accusingly, but my face fell when he looked at me seriously. Serious Tom is a pretty annoying and awkward guy…

"No, just…look I'm not king material OK? I'm good at two things only: fucking girls and playing guitar. This whole politics thing isn't my niche! Dude I don't even know anything about it, and look at you! You're already debating and all that stuff and I'm sitting here like an idiot. It's just not my thing OK?"

I didn't know if I should smack Tom for wanting to leave me all the burden of a kingdom, or because he's such a stupid idiot, so I smacked him hard enough for both.

"Tell me one thing I managed to do solely, without you I mean."

He looked at me confused and irritated.

"Ummm modeling?"

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity…don't get me wrong, I love Tom, but sometimes I wonder if it's possible that his groupies have infected him with stupid genes or something…

"Yeah right! Modeling! I almost threw up and needed you to cuddle me and hold my hand back stage and tell me that I'll do just fine and you'll be in the audience so I could have the balls to walk the stage."

"yeah but you did well…"

"Listen to me boy! You are not going to just leave an entire kingdom for me to wither in hell while ruling so you can be a full time man-whore, you hear me? You're doing this with me whether you like it or not, it's called being identical twins."

"I already told dad that I declined any official kingship, I am king only by bloodline, but I will do no ruling."

And with that he left. I took a deep breath and screamed until my throat started to itch-it was an impressively high pitch too- and dropped myself to the floor. This shit sucks. I reached my hand to my pocket and retrieved a crumbled piece of paper-it was Tania's hate letter- I slowly opened it and started reading:

Dear Bill:

If I could, I would cut your dick off with a rusty spoon and then gouge out your pretty eye and fuck your head with your own dick. You're an asshole and you know what? My biggest wish is for you to live forever and Tom to die a horrible death while you watch him and not do anything, so you can spend eternity feeling like shit. You douche bag!

Tania.

P.S: Fuck you, you ain't my master, slavery is illegal, I don't give a shit if you were a vampire or a roman God, you can't just kidnap me and say I'm your slave. Asshole.

I felt a sting in my heart at the part with Tom, it just felt wrong, and her letter made me realize: I can't live without Tom, and I had to convince him to be my co-king or whatever it's called. I ran up to his room and found his pet-what's her name again?- laughing at a mirror-I see why Tom has turned dumb- and petting a dog.

"Where's Tom?"

She giggled like a typical fangirl and shrugged unknowingly. I left and found Scott.

"When you see Tom tell him to wait for me in the main lobby."

Without waiting for his answer, I hurried to the one person that I knew can knock some sense into my idiot of a brother, Georg was about to go hiking with Gustav, and somehow, they managed to convince me to go with them.

"You won't regret it dude, besides it's good exercise!

Fucking perfect, last shit I needed is a mountain filled with damn bugs and spiders and allergens. Fucking Tom making me do fucking stupid shit…


End file.
